tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
A Quiet Night
Log Title: A Quiet Night Characters: Delusion, Springer Location: Valvolux Date: January 23, 2020 TP: Summary: Delusion and Springer spend the evening together Category:2020 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 20:54:04 on Thursday, 23 January 2020.' Delusion wanders through the streets of Valvolux, checking in with various businesses as she goes. Springer is at a spot that is quickly growing to be a famililar one for him.. the Vender selling chunks of metal has a large green Mech at his stall again, friendly if serious haggling going on between the two. Delusion spots the big green Autobot before too long and strolls that direction, coming up to stand behind his elbow in amused silence while he bargains. Springer notices the Vendor's optics shift a bit but he finishes his transaction and picks up a fairly large box and sets it on his shoulder before he half turns to look at Delusion, "Well.. I managed to find some good metals and a most lovely view at the same time." He dips his head as he gives the smile he is well known for to the Dominicon. Delusion smirks back. "Flattery will get you nowhere, as you well know. Find all you need today?" Springer tilts his head to the side, "Not flattery when it is the truth." He shifts the box a bit and grins, "Well, now that you are here I have." Delusion leans over to lightly bump shoulders with Springer. "Oh, really? Did you only desire to see my graceful visage, or did you want something more than that?" Springer gives a hearty laugh before he replies, "I would be a fool of a mech to noty want more of your company and time of course." He pauses before he makes a quick conversation with the Vendor and he moves the box back onto the ground next to him, "I'll pick it up in a bit." He finally turns back to Delusion and offers a arm, "This lowly Wrecker asks if the lovely Dominicon would care to spend the evening with him? If her duties allow?" Delusion hmms. "I believe I have the leeway." She curls her hand over the offered arm. "It's been a sweep or so since you were last in town. Keeping busy?" Springer looks up at the sky for a moment as he starts to walk, one hand moving to cover Delusion's on his arm lightly, "Mmm... I will say yes. I cannot go much beyond that." There is a bit of a pause before he leans closer and lowers his voice so only Delusion can hear him, "There is one thing I wanted to pass along.. Might get in a bit of trouble but with what's been going on thought I should pass it along." Delusion arches optic ridges and leans a little closer against the mech. "Do tell," she murmurs to him. Springer just walks for a bit till they are out of the core market area before he again speaks in the same low voice, "I was doing a pass not too far from here to check on some Con sightings in new places.. I found a outpost not too far south of here that the Cons seemed to have setup to watch Valvolux closer." He pauses a moment before he finishes, "It was destroyed.. and from what I could tell it was destroyed by something that seems to have been bothering you here in Valvolux not too long ago." Delusion mmms to herself. "Interesting. Not many things bothering us here.. unless you're referring to the vermin eating our machine parts." She keeps her tone low. Springer nods a bit, "The place was pretty badly damaged.. looks like their power source exploded but the one body I saw looked rather chewed up. I didn't have a chance to look closer as the Cons choose that time to arrive." Delusion considers. "That adds something to the profile of the saboteur," she comments. "And perhaps a new lead to look into. My thanks." Springer nods and smiles again, "Now.. how best to make your night enjoyable since you have already made mine far more perfect then it was. Do you have any requests?" He watches the Dominicon, giving her hand a light pat, "If I can help, I will you know. But not going to force anything since I know you and your sisters can handle yourselves." Delusion chuckles. "Well, I didn't have any particular plans for tonight. The city has some delights to offer, though I'm sure you're familiar with them. There's bars to drink at, the arena for fighting. And I could dance anywhere." Springer can't resist and takes Delusion's hand, spinning her around for a moment before returning her hand to his arm as he smiles, "YOU pick. Since I get to enjoy your company tonight, I want to make it a night you enjoy since you work so hard for the city and Knigh.. illarion." Delusion twirls lightly through the spin and gives the question some thought. "I am in the mood for drinking, but perhaps not at the bar. We could pick some up and take it someplace quiet instead." Springer hmmsss and nods his head, "That sounds good. Won't object to some quietness, something good to drink and some lovely company." He chuckles, "You will have to pick the spot though, I only know the bar and the arena here.. well and the market but that is very much not a quiet place." He looks back towards it and grins, "Very much not quiet and very loud and lively. Which is nice to see." Delusion chuckles and nods agreement. "It's lively, which is lovely." She steers towards a booth she knows in the market. "If we're getting drinks to go, we don't need to go into the bar. There's a place over this way that sells them in larger quantities." Springer forges ahead, letting Delusion guide him and use his larger size to make a path.. though he does NOT push anyone aside who isn't asking for it, "I keep a small bit on myself for the longer missions but it's.. rather hardcore drink. Meant to give you a good kickstart and jump when your in the field." Delusion nods with a slight smile. "I am fond of drinks that have some bite to them, but I can appreciate all varieties. I never learned to be all that choosy." The booth is a modest one with several casks of various mixes of engex, some aged, some green. Springer looks over the choices and gives a soft whistle, "Nice variety. And I am picky.. I can accept a certain mix of effects but I have to keep my edge so there are certain ones I avoid when I can." He waves at the choices, "Pick for us. My treat." Delusion shakes her head. "You're the one who's picky," she reminds. "Left to myself, I'll pick the green engex because it's cheap and sharp." Springer looks over the choices, "Come here often?" He hmmsss a bit softly before he looks up at the merchant, "As the lady we'll take some of the green engex.. and give us some of your best in the same flavor." Delusion rolls her optics slightly and smiles indulgently as the merchant produces two casks, one more expensive than the other. Springer shrugs his shoulders, "Sorry, lass.. I don't mind cheap but when with a lady I can't help but splurge." He chuckles, "Heard a human saying.. fine wine for a fine lady? He got slapped right afterwards.. but was a interesting sying." he pays for the casks and picks them up before turning to her, "Lead the way." Delusion does, heading for, of all places, the Administrative district. "Now, for a quiet place to drink it.." Administrative District - Valvolux The Administrative District holds only a few, modest buildings, but very important ones. Both the Autobot and Decepticon Embassies can be found here, stationed directly across the roadway from each other. Close by is the main city office and warehouse, a building of modular design with clear space around it. Two walls of the city office are painted, one with a mural of flying dragons, and one with a profusion of very realistic flowers. The area also holds an office for the city guard and several empty buildings and lots that leave room for expansion. ''' '''Springer looks around and can't help but chuckle softly, "Still amazing to see you and your team have did with the city in such a short time." Delusion coughs slightly. "Not all of it's our work. The native construction crews know their business." She knows this area, though, and where the empty buildings are. One of those is her target, and she pauses at the base. "I would just fly to the roof..." she turns slightly to look at Springer. "Might be a bit tall for you to leap." Springer nods, "Yes, but your efforts have given them a chance to do so. Alot of people under estimate what having real protectors can allow people to do." He then leans back and looks up at the roof... "I'd normally try anyways. I /think/ I can make it but I don't want to risk damaging anything." He transforms into his copter form and raises up just a bit, "I'd offer you a ride.. but not sure you'd accept." Delusion chuckles. "When I can carry myself?" She drifts up from the ground, light as a bubble. "To the roof, then," and she suits action to word. Springer is actually rather quiet, his blades moving almost silently as he lifts up and matches her speed, transforming back as he lands quietly on the roof, "Oh I know you can. Does not mean I should not at least offer a lady a lift." Delusion settles, sitting on the edge of the roof and looking out across the city. "It just occurred to me that I have never been out on a date with a jet. It's always coptors. Interesting how life unfolds." Springer sets the kegs down and pauses.. "Cups. Should of gotten some cups." He frowns for a second then checks some storage before he pulls out a pair field-cups, "Hope these will do?" Delusion smiles. "Perfect." She pats for Springer to join her at her perch. Springer moves over and makes sure to move slowly and ensure he doesnt damage anything as he sits down, offering one cup to her before he reaches for one keg, not sure which and opens it before pouring a glass for her, "How have things been going? Know you said your patrol went well." Delusion nods. "Other than trying to locate the source of the scraplets, things have been quiet within the city. The larger problems are all outside." She accepts the cup and sips. "I believe I missed the 'peace' meeting that was scheduled. Work kept me away." Springer chuckles softly, "As did I... if I got the timings right, I was dealing with a pair of Seekers I meet on patrol who did not wish to leave peacefully." Delusion leans against the larger mech. "Rumor has it Megatron is being his usual self. But that's not anything new. How about from your end? Anything come up?" Springer sips a his drink with one hand and after a moment raises his other arm and wraps it aruond Delusion's shoulders lightly, "Nothing amazing.. getting the Wreckers some training since we've been slacking off a bit lately, and we had some unexpected visitors from Camius." Passing off the small number of brushes with 'Cons on patrol as unworthy of attention. Delusion nods. "I've heard there was some serious threat coming. Let's hope it's not another potentially world-ending one like The Fallen." Springer shakes his head, "Yeah.. something big seems to be coming but isn't that just another cycle on Cybertron? I haven't been given much details yet but I hope Big Red doesnt intend on keeping it quiet, don't think he will but who knows sometimes." Delusion nods again and takes another sip. She sits in silence for a moment, then says, "It's quiet up here." Springer can't help the chuckle that slips free, "You did want a quiet place." He looks around to take in the view before he looks at Delusion, "It is nice to be able to take it slowly and enjoy the peace, especially with good company." Delusion nods. "I did. It's been a busy week. And there aren't many places in Valvolux where you can get away from people and machinery." Springer mockhuffs and nudges her just a bit, "And hopefully the company is worth it?" Delusion smirks. "I wouldn't have shown you the way if it wasn't." She leans a little extra hard into the embrace. Springer squeezes his arm around Delusion's shoulder and leans over to give her a kiss on the top of her head before he smiles, "A gift I am very thankful about." Delusion leans quietly, sipping. AFter a moment, she gestures with her cup towards a light streaking over the city. "Windsheer, out on patrol." Springer looks at the streak and smiles, "Ran into him a few times when I was entering Valvolux. You have some dedicated followers from what I've seen." Delusion nods. "The militia is determined. It's good- it keeps them training when it's all new and difficult." Springer smiles and gives her a light squeeze, "Amd I am sure you and the others are doing more then just standing to the side watching." There is a pause as he looks down towards ground level, "Is that Illari.. oh, no not her." A brief panic fades rom his voice as he tries to sound tough, "Not that I'm worried about her or anything." Delusion chuckles. "What would she see if she looked up? At most, some feet over the edge of a building." She tips one foot up to point it forwards in demonstration. "It's not like she can hear us from the ground." She grins. "Now, Discretion- she could tell who was up here by our treads." Springer raises his free hand into the air, unwilling to release the one around Delusion's shoulders, "Are you kidding? She is fragging scary. I remember a number of times I had plans go sideways cause she planned ahead. You think she would not know somehow what her daughters were up to? That is dangerous to risk her wrath." A pause before he continues "Of course, some things are worth the risk." Delusion laughs softly. "Goes with the territory, yes? And life needs a little danger." Springer smiles, "Thats the spice of life. Peaceful times mixed with a bit of danger." Delusion runs her finger along the cup. "So... what plans did you have go awry?" Springer leans his head back as he thinks back, "A few raids on Earth on some of the Con outposts when she was leading them. Always was more guards where wasn't expecting them." Delusion ahs. "Well, that -was- our job." she may be a touch smug. "I did enjoy reading human works. Picked up a new hobby or two while we were there." Log session ending at 00:09:25 on Friday, 24 January 2020.